


Clueless

by immortalje



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sheppard/Zelenka clueless!Radek doesn't know John wants him badly! Humor, romance, first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> **Requestor:** kaziwren (on LJ)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't own anybody in this story.  
>  **A/N:** I hope it fits what was expected. I'm not sure if the hatch of the Puddle Jumpers can be opened and closed like most doors in Atlantis when it comes to people with the gene, but I simply assumed that they do and if I got that with the doors wrong... I blame it on having no time to finish with the first season in my catch up.  
>  **Beta:** I'd like to thank Kourteny and RiverOtter for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> First posted to [my personal journal](http://immortalje.livejournal.com/169566.html) and later posted to [fandom community](http://love-sacrificed.livejournal.com/29636.html)

Clueless

"So, where's my cup of coffee?" Rodney asked slightly miffed.

John turned to him in confusion and said, "You've got the whole lab at your back and I only drag you away for food. Besides, as you're well aware, I’m not trying to get you into my bed."

Rodney opened and closed his mouth before resigning himself to having no come back.

"Do you know if Radek has at least a little clue about my interest?" John asked before Rodney could come up with a reason to get him a cup of coffee as well the next time.

Rodney raised an eyebrow and said, "I believe you'll need to try harder for that. As far as I know he's as clueless as he can be which is quite remarkable if you ask me. Even I would have caught on by now."

"Thanks. Guess I'll have to dance naked in front of him when I catch him alone in the lab," John said, already thinking about a new way to catch the attention of Radek Zelenka.

Rodney turned back to his computer and said, "You best hang a shield around your neck saying 'I want you' as well or possibly write it on your stomach. The brightest color you can get."

"You're kidding me?! He can't be that oblivious," John said shocked, not sure if he should believe his friend.

Rodney stole a glance at John and said, "He's good at what he does when it comes to science, but concerning things outside the lab... let's just say there's a reason why most everybody calls him Captain Oblivious."

John groaned in dejection. He just had to fall for someone who made wooing nearly impossible and no matter what he had said, he did not plan to dance naked anywhere aside from his private quarters which ruled out the labs. Apparently, most of his usual methods to get someone into his bed were out as well.

After a moment of contemplation, Rodney broke him from his thoughts and said "You know, should you do the dancing part, please warn me. I'd like to watch and since you're still here, you might as well bring me some coffee."

"I don't plan to dance naked in the lab or anywhere else and you can get your own coffee. I've got plans to make and actually hope to have a useful idea to be more direct without the whole of Atlantis knowing," John said.

Rodney laughed shortly and said, "That won't be possible. Everybody apart from Zelenka already knows you have the hots for him."

Groaning in frustration once more, John left the lab and headed to his office. No one would expect him there and he needed the time to think of a new plan that wasn't too ludicrous or not direct enough to catch the attention of the Czech scientist he had his eyes upon.

~***~

About a week later, John had a pretty good plan. Now all he needed was Rodney's help in getting Radek alone in one of the Jumpers and the will to ignore his conscience that was insisting that it wasn't a good idea to just jump Radek without a warning.

Checking out the Jumper Bay, John could hear someone cursing in what he hoped was Czech and silently thanked Rodney for doing as he had asked. Slowly walking closer, trying to make as little noise as possible, he listened in until he was close enough to look into the Jumper. John had to grin when McKay's name fell amidst what seemed to be several curses.

Now that he was here and knew that it was indeed Radek in the Jumper, John had to stop himself from just running in and ravaging his obsession. Considering how forward he planned to be, he needed to give plenty of ways out in case Radek wasn’t interested.

The sound John made when he stepped onto the ramp, made Radek look up startled. When he recognized him, Radek said, "How can I help you Major?"

John ignored Radek for a moment and thought the back to close instead, glad that he could operate the shuttle doors with a simple thought like the normal doors in Atlantis. He didn't want to be watched should things develop the way he hoped. Studying Radek, John stepped closer until he was just a few small steps from the other man. He could see the nervousness and confusion on the scientist at the unexpected situation.

"You know, for the last several weeks I've found out that getting your attention is quite difficult," John said, grinning devilish when Radek only stuttered, clearly trying to remember any such incidents.

Taking a step closer, deliberately invading Radek’s personal space, John continued, "I even have it on good authority that everybody in Atlantis knows about it, that's if I'm going to believe Rodney."

Radek took a step backwards, only to be stopped by the wall. John wondered what was going through the head of the other man, as he clearly still wasn't able to catch on.

"What do you mean?" asked Radek nervously, furrowing his brows in confusion.

John groaned in exasperation and closed the distance between them, effectively pining Radek against the wall, and said, "I've found that you're quite attractive and had hoped you had picked up on that by now, but I guess a more direct approach is needed."

John looked into Radek's blue eyes and when he still saw confusion in them, he slowly leaned down, giving Radek plenty of opportunities to free himself, and tentatively kissed the Czech.

"Please tell me, you finally caught on," John said with a pleading look, when he pulled back again.

Radek took the newly won personal space to pull his glasses off and clean them nervously, before he said, "I... well... I didn't expect that."

"But you're...," John asked for clarification.

Radek swallowed and said, "Well, that was pretty obvious even to me. I just... uhm... why me?"

"You're intelligent, nicer than Rodney and quite cute if I dare say so. Not to mention the amount of times you've been the star in my dreams," John said.

Before Radek could respond to that, John pulled him into his arms and kissed him more passionately. After some hesitation, Radek opened himself up to the Major and sighed in anticipation when John's hands started their exploration of his body.

When John started tugging on Radek's clothes, they broke their kiss and John used the opportunity to pull the blue shirt over the scientist's head before taking in the sight of the topless Czech.

"Beautiful," John whispered before kissing bits and pieces of the newly revealed skin, causing Radek to groan.

Eventually, Radek had enough of being passive and started tugging on John's clothes, pulling the shirt out of the pants. The moan he received, when his hands started exploring John's back without the barrier of the shirt, travelled directly to his groin with a pleasant tingle.

John could see when Radek had enough of just touching and pulled back just in time as Radek pulled his shirt up, levelling their state of undress. Smirking at the sudden activeness of Radek, John remarked, "Finally caught up with what's happening? You've done this before?"

"Been a while, but I think I can remember just fine, although...," Radek said, only to stop breathlessly when John only nodded in satisfaction and pushed him down onto the bench on the side, devouring the Czech's mouth.

With one hand, John busied himself with opening Radek's pants and pushing them out of the way. He certainly enjoyed every hitch in his lover's breath when his hands came in contact with the already hard cock that was only too happy at being freed.

Radek moved his hips up a bit, allowing John to pull the pants further down, until they pooled around his feet. With a grin, John broke the kiss and kneeled between Radek’s legs, pushing them apart in the process. One last look up and John was carefully licking the tip of the cock, savoring the new taste, before taking in more the next time.

After a few licks, he engulfed the erection in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. The thud that followed the action, told him that Radek had most likely thrown his head back and came in contact with the outer wall of the Jumper.

Smirking at the reaction he made it his goal to get Radek to moan as loud as possible. Using one hand to help him in the endeavor, the other sneaked his way down to his own aching member, freeing it before fisting it in tact with his mouth on Radek's.

John didn't stop until Radek came into his mouth, managing to swallow most of it. Looking up at the spent Czech, John grinned in anticipation and searched his pockets for the lube he had brought. Once he had it in his hands, he made quick work of opening it and started to prepare Radek, causing the scientist to gasp at the sensation the first contact with the wet gel created.

He made quick work of it and when he was satisfied with his work he stood up and got rid of his own pants. For a moment he contemplated what the best place would be as the bench was rather narrow and the floor wasn’t the most comfortable.

Pulling Radek up, John walked him backwards until the Czech hit the hatch door. The look Radek gave him when he realized what was on John’s mind, made him groan in anticipation.

John quickly lathered himself up, before stepping closer to Radek, using just his hands to help the Czech wrap his legs around his hips. The angled wall made things easier for John since he could level some of the weight onto the wall as he positioned himself with one hand, ready to push in.

Stealing one kiss, John started a slow rhythm, inching in some more with each thrust. Meanwhile he held Radek securely and kissed every piece of skin that was within reach of his mouth until he was fully sheathed.

Allowing them a moment to adjust, he took the time to study Radek's sweat-bathed face that was practically glowing in anticipation, eyes closed with a happy smile. When Radek opened his eyes, John leaned down to kiss him, before starting to move in earnest.

While John was busy holding them both up and increasing the rhythm steadily, Radek fisted himself and paced the rhythm to match that of John. It didn't take long for him to come again, this time all over John's stomach. The muscles clenching around John's cock, brought him over the edge shortly after. 

After a while, they both had caught their breath again, John let Radek down again. Once Radek was standing on his own feet again, John kissed him one last time and said, "Will you come over to my quarters tonight?"

When Radek looked at him in confusion, John wanted to groan in desperation. One man couldn't be that clueless, could he?

"I think this will be even better in a bed and I'd like to see what kind of conversationalist you are," John said and received a smile in response.

Out loud, Radek said, "I'd like that."

"Good," John said happily.

When neither of them moved for some time, Radek said, "Shouldn't we get dressed again and go back to work? Oh God... McKay wanted me to..."

"I don't think he missed you all that much. I asked him to get you here," John said, "Getting dressed is a good idea nonetheless. I got a meeting in half an hour and as pleasant as it is, I don't think it's a good idea to go as I am now."

"No. I don't think that's a good idea at all," Radek agreed with a grin.

~***~

When John left the Jumper ten minutes later, he wondered what the evening would bring.

The End.


End file.
